Bastones de caramelo
by C.paz
Summary: Alex sabe lo frustrante que es no recibir nada de la persona especial. También sabe como quitarse la frustración.


**Disclaimer:** Los derechos aún pertenecen a Fox y Marvel, así que no, nada es mío.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el _**Calendario de Adviento**_ del foro de X-Men _**Groovy Mutation**_ , consta de un fic diario con motivo de Navidad, hasta el día 25, está entretenido.

 **Nota 2:** Vamos a hacer de cuenta que Alex Summers nunca murió en Apocalypse, ya?

 **#GroovyMutations**

 **#NavidadesMutantes**

Día 9. Bastón de caramelo.

.

 _ **Bastones de caramelo**_

.

Hace un par de años, los adolescentes de la escuela decidieron iniciar una tradición, algo estúpida en su opinión, y esta semana es cuando se pone en práctica. Cada año, tres semanas antes de las vacaciones de navidad, los alumnos encargan bastones de caramelos; y dos semanas antes, se entregan de manera anónima. A veces los entregan entre amigos, y otras veces a la persona que les gusta. El único problema, es que la tradición pasó a ser responsabilidad de los maestros o en su defecto de los alumnos mayores si ellos estaban en misión. Este año, la encargada de recolectar los pedidos de los dulces eran Storm, y Kitty los entregaría durante el periodo en que no tenía clases.

Se sabe guapo; durante toda su vida Alex ha tenido claro lo guapo que es; está acostumbrado a sacar suspiros allá por donde pasa; tiene claro que es el profesor más guapo de la mansión (agradece que a Scott no se le vean sus ojos, porque también sabe que su hermano es guapo); ha leído y botado cada carta de amor que le han mandado los alumnos y alumnas; y ha recibido tantos bastoncitos que en verdad no entiende cómo es que no tiene caries.

Se encuentra dando una clase en el gimnasio de la escuela, cuando Kitty Pryde atraviesa la puerta vestida de Santa y con una cesta llena de caramelos, lista para repartirlos. Havok reúne a toda su clase para que todos puedan recibir sus bastones. Cuando Shadowcat termina de entregar los encargos de los jóvenes, Alex hace el amargo de estirar su mano para recibir sus típicos dulces, pero Kitty solo alza la ceja.

-Ninguno para Alex Summers.

Humillación. Eso fue lo que siente Alex antes de reiniciar su clase bajo la atenta mirada de sus estudiantes.

.

Al finalizar sus clases del día, Alex se recuesta en su cama sintiéndose frustrado. _¿En serio nadie me mandó ningún caramelo?_

La puerta se abre lentamente, dando paso a Hank. Alex siempre extrañará el cálido pelaje azul de Beast.

-¿Qué sucede Alex, por qué estás aquí encerrado y molesto?

-No lo entiendo, Hank. No entiendo por qué este año no me ha llegado ningún bastoncito.

-¿En verdad estás así por eso?

-¡Sí! Todos los años me llegan al menos cinco… ¡Y ahora no me llegó nada!

-Pensé que no te gustaban.

-Y no lo hacen, en serio que no me gustan esos dulces, pero no sé qué pasó ¿Hice algo malo?

-No que yo sepa. ¿Hiciste algo distinto este año?

-No… Sí, este año no estoy soltero, tal vez sea eso.

-Puede ser eso, y que los estudiantes no quieran faltarte el respeto a ti y a tu pareja.

-Bueno, si es así, se los perdono, pero explícame algo. ¿Por qué tú no me mandaste nada?

-Pues porque no te gustan.

-¡Pero eres mi novio! Como mínimo debes enviarme diez.

-¿Es en serio, Summers?

-Sí, ahora tendrás que compensármelo.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?

-Oh, tengo al menos unas veinte ideas distintas que puedes hacer ahora mismo si cierras la puerta con seguro.

Al parecer, Hank nunca perderá la capacidad de sonrojarse ante las insinuaciones de Alex. Años y años escuchando sus bromas en doble sentido, y ahora que son novios, Hank sabe que no son solo bromas sino comentarios bastante directos e imperativos. Alexander Summers se acerca con caminar felino a su novio, para atraparlo contra la pared y cerrar la puerta. Ya se encargaría él de que Hank pague por no enviarle ningún bastoncito de caramelo.

.

xxx

.

Bueno, aquí está el noveno día del reto.

Gracias por leer y llegar hasta aquí.

Besitos en la frente a todos.

 **Nota al pie:** ¿Vieron Mean Girls? "Y… ninguno para Gretchen Wieners".


End file.
